


王和一位死在他脚下的勇者

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, No Name use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	王和一位死在他脚下的勇者

王做了三个世纪的王。  
王并不是一生下来就是王，他出生的时候，这片土地上还只有冰雪和冻结的土壤，王在这片土地上生息，除了挨饿受冻还要提心吊胆于随时可能入侵的外族，王就这样度过了他的童年时期，孤僻且冷静。事实上，那时候他的冷静也已经胜过许多成年人了，这就是为什么他能成为王，他在冰天雪地里学会了如何杀死狐狸和熊，如何用它们的脂肪取暖，如何用它们的血肉充饥。斯拉夫人的基因让他开始抽条成长，很快他就不再需要凭借着机警才能杀死对手——刺穿对手的心脏或是喉咙对他来说更容易。  
王长到少年时期，他依然没有朋友，但这没有关系，这一时期王认识了两个伙伴，她们自称是他的姊姊和妹妹，王不相信，开口问：“既然你们是我的姊妹，为什么不在我的童年时期就来找我，而一定要等到现在才来？”  
他的姊妹回答道：“那时我们在世界的另一端应对战争。你知道什么是战争吗？哎呀呀，那是骑在马上的怪物，是黑色的影子，凡是它经过的地方都会寸草不生，就连最强壮的战士都会因为碰上了它而化为枯骨，哎呀呀，小万尼亚，这些对你来说都太残酷了。你的武器哪里能够抵御这样强大的敌人？你的粮食哪里能够喂饱你的人民？来，让我们教你如何耕种，让我们教你如何铸铁，但小万尼亚，你也得给我们一点回礼呀。”  
于是王让出了自己的桂冠，那是在他的围巾底下结出来的，果实一样地挂在他的身上，随着他的成长而愈发地华丽沉重，王把它们摘了下来，一个赠给了姐姐，另一个送给了妹妹。于是姐姐心满意足地离开，交给了王一些简易的火器，妹妹留了下来为王种植了一季的谷物，然后在收成的第二天带着她的王冠和所有的谷物不知去向。王后知后觉地发现他所获得的并不与自他身上生出来的那两顶桂冠等值，但他已经无处控告了，交易既然已经达成便没有返回的道理，更何况他曾真心爱着他的姊姊和妹妹。  
现在王不是王了，连他爱的人民都抛弃了他，有人拿着从他姐姐那儿得来的火器让王赶紧滚蛋，但王依旧是王，他折断了对方的枪，在对方逃跑前就把对方揍进了雪堆里。唉，没有武器怎么办？那就拿手边的这跟水管就好了，管道的一头插进对方的喉管里，另一头便有血涌出来，啊，天方夜谭变成现实了！只不过水管需要插在人身上而不是土地里。王这样想到，他从雪地和血地里站起来，下一步他要去找他的姐妹，他要去把那属于他的桂冠讨要回来。  
后面的故事就流传得比较广了，王处决了他的姐妹，当然不是那种传统意义上的处决，枪杀斩首电击石子刑这类死法显然不适合充满艺术天分的王，王自然是以一种所有有思考能力的动物所能想到的最为艺术的形式饱含爱意地处决了他的姐妹，然后成为了无可厚非的王。  
这些都是王少年时期的事，等王戴上桂冠审视着他两千两百万的领土时，他已经是一个青年人了。他的人民爱戴他，称他为屠龙的勇士，为这个濒死的世界带来了一线生机，他满怀欣喜地接受赞美，他需要赞美，人民对他的夸赞是他生长的养料，于此同时也有人对他提出疑问：您这个王做得是否尽责？您是否违背了您刚做王时的初心？对于这类人，王一概不做回复，对于那些一而再再而三试探他底线的人，他会把他们丢进他精心设计建造的牢房里让他们在那儿继续发光发热。  
王成为王的第一百年，世界上出现了另一种人，他们既不是王的追随者，也不是那些质疑王的人，他们存在的目的只有一个，斩杀掉王，他们是王的对立面，他们否定掉王的一切观点，他们被称为勇者，被寄予了那些厌恶王之人的美好期望。但王并不会容忍勇者被人歌颂，纵使一位又一位的勇者踏进他的宫殿，他也只是冰冷地向他们回礼，后来这甚至成了他的作息中不可缺少的一项：在某一个下雪的傍晚等待他的宫殿大门被人扣响，拿着各式武器的勇者走进来声称要取下他的头颅，然后他们会死在他的水管之下，年轻的王把尸体丢出去，再由他勤勤恳恳的仆人们用推车铲掉。如此往复，王早已习惯。  
王做了三个世纪王，见过了无数勇者，这其中有男有女，有还未交上手便死于王的威慑之下的，也有和王打上三天三夜之后才不屈的倒下的，但王只记得其中的一位勇者，他记得勇者的模样，记得勇者讲的每句话，记得勇者倒在自己脚边时地毯发出的闷响。

勇者在四月份来到王的城堡，王记得他见到他的第一面，他有着好奇地张望了一圈宫殿内部的装饰，随后便把注意力挪回到了王身上。  
“无上尊贵的王，冒昧打扰。”勇者摘下他的帽子，“我是自您西边领土而来的勇者，特此前来向您问候。”  
王打量着他，这是个年轻人，甚至可能都不足20岁，浅金色的头发轻柔得像是被风所吹起的蒲公英，鼻梁上架着一副圆眼镜。他的大衣被雪压着，突出他有些消瘦的肩膀，嘿，要是他不讲，王甚至可能把他当成一个过路的商人或是作家，毕竟从未有过气质这般的勇者。他们大多一出场就叫嚣着王如何如何暴虐，然后又很快地倒在这宫殿的帷幕之下，甚至连一点谈话的时间都不留给王。  
但他既然自称是勇者，王就要履行他的职责，王站起来，从他的围巾底下抽出他的武器，勇者看着他，眼角弯弯地，他问道：“您现在就要杀我吗？”  
“但杀死勇者是我的职责。”王回答。  
“您看，我一没有武器，二来也算不上是个非常强壮的勇者。”勇者摊摊手，“不如这样如何？您可否宽限一点我的死期？反正我无论如何都是要死的人，我恳求您给我六个日夜，而在第七天的太阳升起的时候，我必将把您赐予我的生命奉还。”  
王思考了一下：“那你要如何才能证明你不会用这七天时间做对我不利之事呢？”  
“嗯...您看让我呆在您身边如何？”  
王同意了勇者的要求。

第一日，勇者参观了王的花园，勇者惊叹于这极寒之地居然还能生出这样美丽而鲜艳的花儿。他蹲下来看着那些涨势喜人的球根和藤曼，不禁问王：“这些都是您一个人栽培的吗？”  
“是的。”王有些拘束不安，这块土地不适合生长花儿，因此他也只是尽其所能去照料它们，不知道这样是否合适。  
“它们简直...简直太美丽了。”勇者感叹道，“我出生的地方也是冰天雪地，但我的老师曾带我见过他的花园，那是世界上最美丽的地方，我见到各色的花簇拥在一块儿，风吹过，空气是透着光的云母，一切都是斑斓的，有天使在云端吹响号角。”  
“可那些不及您的花园。”  
“我老师的花园总是多雨，积云的日子远比晴朗的天气多，因此我也从未真正意义上见过绽放于山岗和田野间的鲜花般的太阳，但现在我见到了。”勇者回过头笑了起来，“谢谢您赐予我见到这一切的机会。”  
王张了张口，良久才道：“那你要摘一朵带走吗？”  
“我有这样的权力吗？”  
“我准许你。”  
于是勇者摘下一朵小小的黄花，半跪在地上亲吻它的花瓣，向它作出祷告，感谢它诞生，感谢陛下将它赐予他，感谢他生而为勇者，拥有以生命换取这一朵花的资格。

第二日，勇者参观了王的藏书馆，勇者为王的藏书量而震惊，这儿汇集了世界上所有已经失传的残篇，王少年时代的闲暇时便是读着它们消磨时光。勇者从螺旋的楼梯上跑上跑下，在角落里发现了一面书脊上没有名字的书架，他向王开口询问，王不好意思地挠了挠头：“啊，那是我写的书。”  
“您喜欢写作吗？”  
“业余的兴趣，你想要看看吗？”  
于是王和勇者一起窝在藏书室的沙发里，勇者一页一页地翻着由王写的书，他皱着眉头不讲话，倒是王有些紧张了——他可从没有给别人看过他的作品，他自己也不知道他擅不擅长，但勇者打消了他的顾虑：“您不打算把它写完吗？”  
“不，我没有那个时间了...”  
“可是陛下，这真的是我这辈子所读的最好的作品。”勇者念念不舍地摸着厚重的书皮，“我还没有踏上来寻找您的道路时，梦想也是当一个作家，可是因为各种原因不能够实现。”  
是的，王想，你太像一个作家了，你就该做一个作家。  
“但陛下，或许其中有一些情节可以再修改一下？好比如里头拉丽莎和她的小马分开时的场景，我觉得可以再加一点人物的冲突进去。”  
“唉，你也这么想的吗？我也有想过要修改这一点，但介于后面拉丽莎还要穿越山谷，我觉得两次渲染离别的情感可能不太合适，于是最后还是没有加这一段进去。”  
“我觉得这不是问题，人与人和人与自然的冲突可以分开来，如果能给拉丽莎加一点挣扎的情绪描写进去，那肯定更能突出这个作品的mood。”  
王不由自主得觉得快乐，他第一次碰上愿意阅读并赞美他作品的人，也第一次碰上愿意与他认真探讨文学的人。他许诺只要勇者愿意，这间藏书室随时为他开放。  
“真的？”  
“真的，”王笑起来，“但你别忘了，等我创作作品的下部时也给我多提提建议。”

第三日，勇者在天文台找到了王，他气喘吁吁地爬上天文台的屋顶时，王正裹着大衣小口饮着酒，见到勇者时，他没有一点意外，只是招呼他：“来这边坐。”  
勇者于是和他并排坐下，王把他装酒的瓶子也一并递给他：“你来得真是好时候，赶上了能看到极光的最后几天。”  
“在我还小的时候，我第一次见到这样的景象，感觉像是有天人把他们的纱垂了下来，那时候我觉得这是奇迹，迫不及待地与人分享——”  
“当然，我找不到可以与我一起共享这极光的人。”  
“陛下。”  
“可以叫我万尼亚，我不介意。”  
勇者不回答，他抿了口酒，火辣而冰凉的酒精划过喉咙，他想起家乡也能看到极光，家乡的晚上同样也只有他一个人爬在屋顶上，帷幕一样的极光落下来的时候，他在笔记本上记下了对于这一事物的印象：那是沾了烟雾的虫翼。  
“你脸好红。”王凑过来，“是因为你不擅长喝酒了吗？嗯...它的酒精浓度对于一般人来说确实有点难以接受。”  
“不，是因为冻的。”  
王又笑起来：“再告诉我你的名字。”  
“马修，马修·威廉姆斯。”

第四日，王提出要不要一起去看演出，他安排人买了两张芭蕾舞剧团的票，这票平时可是一票难求，就连王自己也费了一番功夫才把它搞到手。  
“但您作为王这样贸然出行真的没有问题吗？”  
“有什么问题？王难道不能去看舞剧吗？马修对待王的要求可真是苛刻呢。”  
勇者退下不作答，在他思考着如何陪着王出去才不会影响到剧院里的其他观众时，王已经换好了一身朴素的衣服叩响了他的房门。  
“不要用那样的眼神看我，我好歹也知道读空气，既然要去看舞剧，那就应该尽兴一点，我可不想成为目光焦点。”王的半张脸隐在厚重的围巾里，只露出一双紫色的眼睛，甚至让勇者一时都愣了一下，不过王要的就是这个后果，没有什么比看到勇者错愕的表情更让他觉得心情愉悦，似乎连莫斯科上空的云雾都散开了些。  
演出在晚间，王和勇者一起窝在观众席的角落里，芭蕾舞演员踮着脚尖从舞台的这一段越到另一端，灯光偶尔也落到他们脸上，王全程都笑眯眯地，直到出了剧院才低声向勇者表明他的看法：“那一段皇室的戏服其实可以再华丽一点——”  
“还有，我们其实不戴拉夫领。”  
“是，我知道。”勇者笑起来，“它看起来真的很蠢。”  
剧院外的喷泉广场上，结束了观剧却仍迟迟不愿离开的人们三三两两地挽着手散步，王和勇者混迹在他们之中，和普通人没有什么异样。

第五日，勇者躺在王的床上听他讲他过去那些年间经历的事情，他讲他是怎么一个人杀死了一只熊，又如何把它的皮剥下来制作成温暖的大衣。勇者或许不算一个合格的勇者，但勇者绝对是一个出色的聆听者，他靠在王柔软的枕头上，听王讲道：“其实我并不算讨厌熊。”  
“我也不喜欢杀生，但只有杀死对方我才能活下去，那我也只能选择这么做。”  
“如果可以，我想养一只小小的白熊，它可以躺在我的床上，也可以爬到我头上，我不会介意地。但王终究不能拥有这样的一头熊，在它还没有长大之前它的爪子就会被认为是对王有危害的了。我也不希望见到它因为我而落到那些极端人士手里——虽然极端人士肯定会被我杀死，但我的小熊也会被他们杀死。”  
勇者翻了一个身，与王面对着面：“我还住在西边的镇子时，曾经拥有过一只小白熊。”  
“他是什么样的？”  
“雪白的身子，爪子是有点深色的粉，很乖巧，但是总是记不得我的名字。”  
“啊，听着就很可爱，如果可以真希望能见见他。”  
“事实上我也记不得他的名字，似乎还经常喊错，不过他知道我喊的是他就是了。我离开小镇时不得不把它留了下来，真希望他现在还能记得我。”  
“会记得的，”王回答，“无论是你还是你的小熊，我都会记得的。”  
“也不需要您记着我啦，让一个王记着我一个平民出身的人的名字...总感觉有莫名的压力...”  
“那以朋友的名义就好了，这样我们之间的关系就和身份无关了。马修·威廉姆斯，我会永远记得你。”

第六日，王和勇士一直睡到日上三竿才醒来，勇士又一次造访了花园，和王一起在藏书室里享用了午餐，又借着朦胧的酒意打了轮冰球，在抢球过程中撞了个满怀一起跌在球场上。  
王和勇者抱在一块儿在冰面上滚了两圈，最后都脱力地仰面躺下，至于冰球，它早已不知道自己弹去哪儿了。  
王已经很久没有这样开心了，过去的日子他约束着人民也约束着自己，提心吊胆于那些前来斩除他的勇者。他的快乐是窝在围巾之中做一场美梦，最好有人能在他的梦中将他杀死，他便不用再受那肉体的疼痛之苦——他怕疼，比任何人都怕疼，如果世界上存在不痛苦的死法那对他而言再好不过，但他同样不能就此轻易地死去，因为他是王。  
那让一位勇者来杀死王怎么样？至今为止王已经打败了457位勇者，如果将这作为结束，那也不失为一个好结局，但王不光想要如此，他更希望勇者留下来，作为他个人的勇者——瞧，一个宅心仁厚的王，一个忠心耿耿的勇者，多好的故事。王想，那就让他留下来，让他当自己的朋友，他的勇者是一只乖巧的小白熊，而他的勇者会答应他，这宫殿里有什么不好，勇者想见的花，勇者想读的书，勇者提出的要求王都会满足他，所以勇者一定不会拒绝他。

第七日，王召见勇者，他坐在他的王座上，勇者单膝跪在他面前，就像他们所见的第一日一样。  
“我要你留下来。”王道。  
“我的王，”勇者笑起来，“您只给予了我六天的生命。”  
“我能给予你更多，留下来，马特，我需要你留下来。”  
“我的陛下。”勇者亲吻王包裹在绒面布料里的手，“我只向你奢求了六天的生命，除此以外的时间我便不再渴求。我是为了您而诞生的，无论是为了杀您还是为了爱您，当您需要爱时，我便给予您爱，当您需要朋友时，我便是您的朋友，这是自您给予我的时间内诞生的我。”  
“而在您给予我的时间之外，我便是您的勇者，我为了您的荣耀而存在。”  
“我尊敬的王，我的陛下。”  
“我爱您，我始终爱您。”

_一位勇者倒在王的脚下，  
他的左手握着利剑，右手开着鲜花，  
但这利剑并未出鞘，正如极地的冰雪从未融化，  
王站在他的面前，勇者的血自他的指尖落下，  
王一言不发，他俯下身，  
他拥抱勇者的躯体，他亲吻勇者的金发。  
“王杀死了勇者！”城里的报童喊道，  
面包师傅叹息，玻璃商人扭过头去，  
只有王一个人在宫殿里，  
他把勇者埋在他的花园下，  
来年的这个时候，他要给勇者念他故事的下半辑。_


End file.
